Talk:Skahnowa
Testimonials *Solo RDM/NIN. Popped on Fire's Day with Enfire. Meleed for first 25% then switched to Bind> Nuke. Thunder III resisted badly 29 damage. Blizzard III no resists. Could not sleep with 307 enfeebling. 0 resists on Bind. Traded Errant houppelande @ Waning Crescent %38 got HP -31, MP +31, AGI +2. Valeyl 12:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *Attempted Duo as 75RDM/NIN and 75MNK/DNC.... NM popped with En-Paralyze >.< Impossible fight from the start, died in under 2min. Couldn't get ANYTHING off. * Succesfully Solo'd as DNC75/NIN37. BRD75/NIN37 couldnt do a thing. Seems to have no hate controle. If he only moved a inch he got full hate untill i moved or hitted the NM. So he couldnt do a thing at all, Was quite an nice fight, Has an very good ACC If u ask me. Fully merrited my EVA but he misses rarely. * quick tip if u the partys whm and u spawning this have shadows other wise u could find u loseing your item to being instantly petrified and your party being wiped Heimdall77 04:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * Resistance to Slow. Fought Skahnowa three times this evening as BRD/WHM THF/NIN RDM/WHM and all three times we could not stick Slow II or Carnage Elegy even on a Scission magic burst. NM may be immune to Slow, or we could have just had very bad luck. Has anyone else noticed this? --Eidolonom 05:38, 31 July 2009 ** It's resistant to all earth based magic because it's a turtle, just like Aspid. Tried to manaburn it and it spawned with an absorb-ice damage effect... we ran out of time because both ice and thunder magic were rendered useless. --Aeolus 04:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * Unsuccessful solo as a NIN/DNC, possible duo with a job that can haste to bring utsusemi recast timers down. geared this run for evasion, with 294 evasion skill +46 evasion and failed. Skahnowa had a 100% hit-rate. --User:Angrykitty * Tries as DNC/NIN. Violent Flourish landed but there was no stun effect at all. Seems to be either highly resistant to the stun component of this move or just immune all together. Be warned. * Duo'ed this NM with a 75 SAM/NIN and myself as 68RDM/BLM. * Solo'd as SAM/NIN with relative ease. Meditated/TPed up to 300 TP, used Sekkanoki and spawned the NM with the plan to create 2 Light SCs. Y->G->2-hour->K, Y-> dead NM. So long as the mob doesn't spawn with additional effect: Petrification this should be a easily burnable solo to a competent and well-geared SAM. Clearing mobs around the parchment if attempting to solo should go without saying. * Fought the NM twice in a row, and was easy as pie. I casted enfeebles on it right when it spawned and it stayed paralyzed and slowed throughout the entire 2-3 minute fight. Only had to dispel him once. Sam was able to kill it w/o any difficulty with 5 hits of his Hagun. I only had to cure him twice. * SAM traded his Weskit and got Resist Silence+2 * I got Magic Accuracy+1 on my Blue Cape+1 (I feel like I got jipped T_T) --Rinoastar 21:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'ed with ease as 75PLD/NIN and 75WHM/BLM. The first pop it had TP-Drain on its melee attacks. Wasn't a hard fight, even melee'd on WHM using Hexa-Strike to help whittle its HP down. On the second pop he appeared with En-blizzard but was pretty much again an easy fight, more so this time since the PLD could ws more often. FFXI-Revenant 10:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75PLD/DNC and 75PLD/NIN both work, but dnc is advised cause this NM additional effect: Drain MP/HP at the same time or alternate. Easy fight with no danger, Haubergeon +1 augmented with resist petrify +2 (atleast it wasn't nerfed, all i can say for now.) GL. * Did this fight as rdm/nin without any complications. Did melee and bio 3 dot relatively easy fight. He did not have any enspell damage against me I fought on windsday. I traded Warwolf belt and got +3mnd added to it. Elpolloloco 12:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Killed by DRG/BLU, BLU/NIN and BST/WHM very easily. No real danger. Drg won "Resist bind" on his Mighty lance. Shivaeyes 16:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Tried this earlier as PLD/DNC. He had a VERY strong En-curse affect-took me down to less than half hp-. I didn't last long. If it wasn't for that, would have been easy.Bad Luck.Giichi Hiro 19:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd by 71WHM 75SAM, Had bad luck got sam petrified at start of fight, then WHM no more than 15 sec later. Recieved +3 Resist Paralyze to a Hachiman Domaru. It did use Head Butt and had an Add effect of Petrification. Zigerus 21:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Wiped RDM/PLD.. En-Aspir sucked me dry (15~40 add per slog), no enfeebles landed besides Paralyze from my Ice Spikes. Got it to around 50% before I hit the sand, I'll go for a rematch in the coming days on my PLD or somesuch. Dawezy 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * To follow up on my previous comment, came back on SAM/NIN with a BLU/NIN friend.. used 2hr and I personally got the turtle down to around 3% before it killed me, my BLU bud got the last hit in. Ada had En-Water and was intimidating both of us. Dawezy 02:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Trio wiped MNK/DNC BLU/NIN PLD/DNC. Had uber-strong paralysis on attacks. Almost 100% of attacks/abilities got paralyzed. Also had ice spikes that made it worse. Could not melee it. PLD couldn't heal. MNK couldn't use abilities. BLU couldn't use abilities. * Soloed as NIN/DNC, but it was a really hard fight. It attacked really fast and hit hard ( 150+ dmg/hit). Shadows were gone before I noticed. Hojo was resisted all times, but Kurayami and Jubaku landed. I was barely evading anything even with 90 agi, 37eva, 297 eva skill, Kurayami and Acc down from Blade Kamu. Luckily, he was only having an en-blind effect that wasn't too annoying. Oulan 23:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Took advice from the "Solo as SAM/NIN" on the page, was EXTREMELY easy, I didn't bother 2houring or trying to make Light, I did 3 gekkos all 1k+ which took it down to 25%, in which my friend who was also SAM/NIN did 2 more gekkos to finish it off, had around 4.5~>5k HP. Could probably do it with a Icarous Wing and doing 4 Gekkos or Making Light. --Siion 10:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ** PS to add onto that, tried a second time and spawned with Drain TP, whiped as It took off 2 of my 2hr WS's and my Mediate was being taken off me. 100% Impossible to solo if en-drain tp is on Monster. Out of all the things it could of had, it had to have the 1 thing to ruin me....--Siion 13:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Did fight twice duo as RDM/NIN and won pretty easily, first time it had Additional Effect: Drain and second time it was Additional Effect: TP Drain, got dex-1 vit+2 agi-1 on errant houppeland (lol) and MAB+1 and Enmity-1 on Narishmas Vest or whatever it is :P ---- * 75SAM/NIN and 75WHM/BLM did this twice. First time (mine) had en-petrify, got INT+3 AGI-2 MND-2 on Igquira Weskit. Second one (sam`s) had en-poison doing 25 a tic, got STR+5 and some unspecified negative stats to VIT and AGI on Errant Hpl. --Lurkakitty 07:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Not very experienced RDM75/NIN37 lost to this one today . Hits hard and has a 500ish damage breath called earth breath or something. --Nunzio81 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd this on 75DRG/37BLU today. Was a somewhat difficult fight as my spells for HB's were getting interrupted more often starting when NM was at about 25%. Was fairly easy going before that. Had to Super Jump and let wyvern tank for a few seconds to ensure safe recovery. Was hitting for about 140ish + 20~30 en-thunder without cocoon up. Decided to only trade gil and use this as a "trail run" instead of risking loosing any equip as I watched a PLD/NIN before me wipe. -- Tigerhawk 18:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as SAM/NIN with 2hr. Killed it with a combo of Tachi: Rana to Tachi: Gekko x2 for 2x Darkness SC and it died. Did it another day and the NM spawned with what seems to be a - damage or just really high def. To compare, my WSs were doing 1k+ the day before as where today it only did 400-500. * Solo'd easily on SCH75/RDM37. Skahnowa popped with some kind of insane damage reduction on most nukes. Resorted to Bio II, Noctohelix and Drain (darkness-based spells hit for acceptable damage) while Gravity/Bind kiting it. SKudo 03:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd SAM75/NIN37 and SCH75/RDM37 without problems. Had fun moment, when MBing into Light with Thunder IV to heal it from 10%-ish back to 30%+. SKudo 03:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * I went as a 75drg/sch (for healing breath) and a 60rdm/whm for backup healing. popped him and he had en-paralyze, that paralyze was almost a 100% proc rate...got wiped will try again soon, hopefully not get a bad en- Krisu 02:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Tried as 75 Thf/Nin. Lost quickly. Have Eva 297 plus other non-skill eva gear and he never missed me. Hit for 149-195, enthunder for 24-27. Seems to have spawned with enthunder, high def and acc. --Tsuzee * to reply to the people that keep posting that this fight is "impossible" to solo as a SAM if the mob has TP drain additional effect...that's a ridiculous statement, try coming equipped as a sam/nin, or sam/war with third eye on from the start, start the fight with kasha & yukikaze so that it has less chance of hitting you since it will be blind and paralyzed, I killed this mob as sam/war in 10~ seconds, it attacked 3 times, 2 absorbed by 2hr and 1 hit...that's right, it got off 3 attacks in the time it took to do 4 ws's, and all but 1 of them was absorbed by third eye, the 1 that hit proc'd tp drain, but I still had more than enough to get the 4th ws off, you will kill it before it wipes your shadows/third eye if you are paying attention at all...if I were to come as a SAM/NIN I could solo this mob without 2hr even if it did have tp drain up, because it couldn't hit me...newb sam's get some skills correction: I said absorbed by 2hr, meant third eye obviously ;p angry about the unskilled sam's making ridiculous claims * Not impossible to solo on Sam, but I will say that it depends on how it spawns. Just tried to solo on sam (3 successful times on rdm) and it popped with high def, en-thunder, hitting fast and hard, 450 a hit when 3rd eye went down. The day before in popped with en-slow, low def, and died in 4 ws's. * Did this today 3 times. The third one spawned with Ice Spikes as well as Enwater. --Lurkakitty 21:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * Just solod this on SAM/NIN with no problems used 2hr, traded Igqira Weskit got INT+4 happy days! * Done this a few times now. Been duoing DNC/NIN with any other job(s) that want to come out and help. Only time that was a bit scary was when it spawned with enpetrify. First attempt got an Igqira Weskit with STR+3, sold this one. Second attempt, INT+6. Needless to say I was pretty pleased with that one. I'm now trying to augment a Corsair's Gun for Quickdraw, as the Succor to the Sidhe Corsair weapon is useless. So far just got junk though. First: wind and water resist (don't remember how much). Second: str+1 agi-1 dex-1. Third: int+1 mnd-1 chr-1 ice+10 water+7. Fourth: HP-13 MP+13 CHR+1 dark+7. Going to keep trying until I get at least 1 AGI or 1 MAB. Xjiao 10:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) * Easy fight RDM/WHM and NIN/WAR, ParaII sticks nicely with merits/gear, DoTs, was lucky got the En-Blind one, doesnt hit too bad when no shadows, and it did miss Nin with eva gear (SH,Ohat,etc) good numbers times, was quick fight tho with good NIN. Sadly got +19 Darkness on my Ig Weskit tho... *Extremely easy fight. Did it with Whm/Nin, Mnk/Nin and Thf/Nin....killed my Dragon Harness with Agi-1 Mnd+2 Chr-1....boooo ; ; Possible Augments Adaman Cuisses ~ Resist Silence+2 Ajari Necklace ~ MP+7 AGI-1 INT-1 CHR+2 Amemet Mantle ~ MND+1 +4 Amemet Mantle +1 ~ STR-1 DEX+1 VIT-1 Amemet Mantle +1 ~ VIT+1 Aquilo's Staff - Magic_Attack_Bonus+4, Darksday, 08/06/09 Arakan Samue ~ MND+3 -Waning Crescent (39%), Firesday Arete Del Sol ~ +14 Attila's Earring ~ INT+1 +14 Attila's Earring ~ STR+1 +11 Bascinet ~ STR+2 DEX-1 AGI-1 Resist Curse+1 Resist Slow+1 Beak Necklace - VIT+1 Chivalrous Chain ~ INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Dark_Magic_Skill+1 Chivalrous Chain ~ STR-1 DEX-1 Spike Necklace ~ INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Company Sword ~ STR-1 AGI-1 VIT+1 +4 Coral Earring ~ STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 Coral Earring ~ +15 Magic_Attack_Bonus+2 Coral Earring ~ +15 +15 Coral Earring ~ +11 Dance Shoes ~ +10 Diamond Ring ~ +12 Dragon Harness ~ MP recovered while healing +1 Dragon Harness ~ Resist Virus +1 Dusk Gloves ~ +12 Dusk Gloves ~ CHR+2 (New Moon 6%, Darksday) Dusk Gloves ~ STR-1 INT+1 MND-1 Errant Cuffs ~ Resist Stun+1 Errant Houppelande ~ +20 Errant Houppelande ~ VIT+4 Errant Houppelande ~ Resist Charm+2 Errant Houppelande ~ Magic Attack Bonus+1 Errant Pigaches ~ +7 Errant Slops ~ +18 Errant Slops ~ Magic Accuracy+1 -New Moon 6% Lightsday 16:05 Errant Slops ~ MP +19 Fang Earring ~ VIT+1 Forager's Mantle ~ AGI-2 INT+2 MND-1 Hachiman Domaru ~ DEX+2 Hagun ~ DEX-1 VIT+1 INT-1 MND+1 Hierarch Belt ~ INT+3 MND-2 CHR-2 Magic Attack Bonus+1 Hierarch Belt ~ Enmity-1 Hierarch Belt ~ +15 Hierarch Belt ~ +13 Igqira Weskit ~ INT+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ AGI+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ VIT+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ STR+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ DEX+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ MND+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ CHR+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Poison +1 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Blind +1 Igqira Weskit ~ Enemy Critical Hit Rate -1 Igqira Weskit ~ Magic Accuracy +1~3 Igqira Weskit ~ Magic Critical Hit Rate +4~5 Igqira Weskit ~ Magic Defense +1~3 Igqira Weskit ~ MP +31~33 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Charm +2 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Silence+1 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Gravity +2 Igqira Weskit ~ +19~21 Igqira Weskit ~ +18 Igqira Weskit ~ +21 Life Belt ~ DEX-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +11 Life Belt ~ Magic Atk. Bonus+1 +11 Light Staff ~ Resist Charm+1 Light Staff ~ MND+2 Koenig Shield ~ +2 Resist Slow+2 Macuahuitl +1 ~ HP-9 MP+9 Magic Cuisses ~ +1 Martial Anelace ~ DEX-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +1 Martial Scythe ~ +7 Magical Accuracy+1 Murasame ~ MP+19 Narasimha's Vest ~ VIT+1 Noble's Tunic ~ Resist Gravity+2 Numinous Shield ~ MND+1 Magic Def. Bonus+2 Orochi Nodowa ~ DEX-1 VIT+2 AGI-1 Palmerin's Shield ~ Resist Poison+2 Resist Petrify+2 Palmerin's Shield ~ STR+2 Panther Mask ~ INT+2 Potent Belt ~ MND+1 Prism Cape ~ VIT+1, STR-1, AGI-1 Rainbow Cape ~ STR+1 Rainbow Cape ~ Magical Accuracy+1 Royal Knight's Breeches ~ STR-1 DEX+1 VIT-1 Ruby Ring ~ STR-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +12 Ruby Ring ~ INT+4 +13 Shigeto Bow ~ HP-13 MP+13 STR+1 DEX-1 AGI-1 Snow Ring - HP-14 MP+14 Thalassocrat ~ DEX+1 Thalassocrat ~ Elemental Magic skill +1 Tournament Lance ~ Magic Attack Bonus +2 Resist Petrify +1 Warwolf Belt ~ INT-1 MND+2 CHR-1 Warwolf Belt ~ HP -13 MP +13 warwolf Belt ~ INT + 1 MP recovered while healing +1 Warwolf Belt ~ +15 Warwolf Belt ~ AGI +3 +14 Warwolf Belt ~ +15 Warwolf Belt ~ AGI-3 INT+3 CHR-1 Warwolf Belt ~ Fire+14 Ice+13 Thalassocrat ~ MP}} +23 [[Death Scythe ~ Resist Silence +1 +8 +10